


Ulan

by Fallen_Seraphim



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphim/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphim
Summary: Hinatid sa kanya ng ulan ang ilang alaalang matagal na niyang itinago. At hinatid din ito ang isamg bisitang kaytagal na niyang ninais makita





	

Ginising siya ng ulan. Bumalik sa katawan ang diwang nahihimbing sa saliw ng tugtog ng nagsasayaw na patak sa bubong ng mansiyon na wari’y nag aanyaya sa kanyang makisayaw.

 

"Sana'y kaya nating malaya gaya ng ulan"

 

Mahina, parang bulong mula sa kawalan ay nasambit niya ang mga salitang iyon. Napatigil siya, nabigla. Ilang dekada na ba ang lumipas mula ng una niyang sinabi ang mga katagang iyon?

 

"Darating din ang araw na iyon"

 

Ang naging sagot sa kanya ng kausap. Nakakatawa na ngayon pa sumagi sa kanya ang ala-alang ito. Natandaan niyang ngumiti din siya, nais niyang sabihin, klaruhin na ang ibig niyang sabihin ay hindi tungkol sa giyera. Oo, parte ng hiling niya ang pagkapanalo sa laban at makamit ang tunay na kalayaan, pero ng gabing iyon, alam niya na higit pa doon ang gusto niya. Ngayon, habang inaalala ito, tinatanong ng isip niya kung ang sagot na nakuha niya ng gabing iyon ay ukol sa giyera o...

 

Ang pagguhit ng kirot sa kanyang mga binti dala ng katandaan ang pumutol sa pagbabalik-tanaw niya. Napansin niya ang bukas na bintanang nanghalina sa lamig na pumasok sa kanyang silid. Lamig na nagging sanhi ng pananakit ng kanyang binti.

 

_Sa pagpanaw ng init ng iyong yakap_

_Ramdam ang lamig ng pangungulila_

 

Tigil. Siya ay napatigil at wala sa sariling hinaplos ang kumot na nakabalot sa kanyang katawan, hinaplos ito hanggang sa makapa ang bakanteng parte ng kanyang kama, parang bigla siyang nanibago sa pag-iisa niya sa malaking higaan, biglang napatanong ang isip kung bakit siya’y nag-iisa na lang. Hindi ba’t lagi siyang may katabi? Hindi ba’t sanay na siyang ipagsiksikan ang sarili sa tabi ng…

 

"Tama na Miong", bulong niya sa sarili. Ipinaalala na ang mga panahong iyo’y matagal nang lumipas. Na nasanay na din siyang matulog mag-isa sa kamang ito. 

 

Mabagal at hirap siyang bumangon mula pagkakahiga, tumayo at dahan-dahang lumakad papalapit sa bintana upang ito’y isara. Habang papalapit ay palakas naman ng palakas ang awit ng ulan, sinasbayan pa ng kaluskos ng mga dahon habang ito’y nakikipagsayaw sa maliliit na patak. Madilim man ay sinikap titigan ng kanyang nanghhinang mga mata ang langit; madilim, nagtatago ang buwan at mga bituin. Napabuntong hiniga siya at akmang isasara ang bintana ng:

 

“Huwag mong isara, magandang pagmasdan ang langit ngayong gabi.”

 

Imahinasyon ba niya ito? Ngunit alam niyang narinig iyon ng utak niya, ang bawat salita.

 

“Pole?” Bulong niya, pigil ang hininga.

 

Isang malutong na tawa ang sumagot sa tanong niya, at naramdaman niya na parang may nakatayo sa likod niya, ngunit hindi siya takot, ng panginginig ng kamay niya’y resulta lamang ng pagkabigla, ng isang hindi mawaring emosyong kasalukuyang bumabaybay sa buo niyang katawan. Ilang taon na ba niyang hinihiling na marinig ang boses na iyon?

 

“Huwag mong isara.” At parang pangungumbinsi, naramdaman niya ang init na bumalot sa kamay niyang nakahawak sa bintana, tinignan niya ito at nakita ang isang pamilyar na kamay na marahang nakahawak sa kanya.

 

“Tignan mo ang langit.” Bulong sa kanya.

“Naaalala mo pa ba?”

 

_ Lahat ng pinagsamahan _

_ Ukit sa puso'y sinlalim ng dagat _

 

Hindi man sinabi ang partikular na pagkakataon, kusang bumalik sa isip nya ang ilang alaala.

 

_Oo, naaalala ko_

_Pag ibig na minsa'y iginawad mo_

_Halik at yakap na pinagsaluhan_

_Mga katagang ibinulong sa kawalan_

 

“Mahal pa din kita.” May panginginig sa boses niya. Hindi sumagot ang boses.

“Mahal mo pa ba ako?” Katahimikan, maging ang ulan ay tumila ng panandalian. Naramdaman niya ang pagbitiw ng kamay na nakahawak sa kanya.

_ Ngunit yaong mga araw ay lumipas na _

_ Ngayon ang puso's balot sa lamig ng pag iisa _

 

“Minahal mo ba ako?”

 

_ Kasama ng tamis ng nakaraan _

_ Humahalo ang pait ng iyong paglisan _

 

Nagpatuloy ang katahimikan, maging ang presensya na nararamdaman niya ay parang unti-unting naglalaho. Yumuko siya, eto nab a ang sagot sa laaht ng tanong niya? Kasabay ng pagpatak ng luha niya ay muling bumuhos ang ulan, mas malakas.

 

“Miong.” 

 

Unti-unti niyang tinalikuran ang bintana, kabog ng dibdib niya’y nakikipagsabayan sa lakas ng ulan, takot makita ang reaksiyon ng kausap, takot malaman ang kasagutan. 

 

“Mahal kita.” 

 

Sa harapan niya, parang hindi pinaglipasan ng pahanon, ay nakatayo ang kanyang dating punong ministro, nakangiti.

 

“Mahal kita.” Ulit nito, itinaas ang kamay at marahang pinahhid ang kanyang luha.

“Hinding-hindi magbabago iyon.” 

 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni pole at idiniin sa kanyang pisngi, naramdaman ang init ng palad nito na wari’y buhay. Muli as tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

 

“’Wag kang umalis, ‘wag mo akong iwan ulit.” 

 

Inilapit ni Pole ang mukha niya at hinalikan siya sa noo.

 

“Hindi pwede. Pero hihintayin kita…”

“Pole…” paulit ulit niyang binaggit ang pangalang iyon, gusto niyang magmakaawa na huwag siyang iwan ulit, ngunit lahat ng salita’y naglalaho at tanging ang pangalang iyon ang kaya niyang masabi.

 

“Paalam na muna.” 

 

_Kung maari lang ako ay hindi iwan_

 

“Mahal kita.”

 

_ Kung maari lang, huwag kang lumayo ng tuluyan _

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this out of my tumblr because it's been raining since last night. I made some changes esp with the italicized words, because the one from my tumblr used a poem from someone else, and I wasn't able to ask her permission if I can use her work for Ao3.
> 
> Please excuse my Filipino. I inwardly cringed at the poem thingy...
> 
> Okay, that's it. I'll go hide again.


End file.
